LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Thursday 8th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 Firecrests, vocal and visible, in with Long-tailed Tit flock between platforms 2 and 3 by Wood Green Res, between 07.50 and 08.00 at least; plus pair Shoveler (David Callahan). Lesser Redpoll, Siskin Conservation Pond, Green Sandpiper Tunnel Reservoir by right hand side of tunel at 10:15 (Gareth Richards). Snipe, tunnel end of reservoir 12.30 (Mike Benyon) *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-09.45: all W: 45 Redwing, 19 Fieldfare, 79 Chaffinch, M.Pipit (Andrew Verrall). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, male Brambling, 42 Golden Plover, 2 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Green Sandpiper, adult Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 2 Lesser Redpoll loosely associating with small Goldfinch flock and feeding in Alders, 2 Nuthatch, Kingfisher, 6 Goldcrest including a female/juvenile which appeared to be sporting a ring on the right leg (Neil Batten). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Peregrine, 2 Stonechat, 29 Fieldfare W+NW (website). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: grounded migrants/winter residents - 1 ♂ Firecrest (wildlife pen in Avenue Gardens behind shelter, area 12 at 11:15 - could be the bird first seen on 11 October), 1 Fieldfare (feeding on slope below Primrose Hill lookout for second day), 1 ♀ Wigeon (off Heron Island, area 8), 23 Shoveler (more than double yesterday's number), 1 Chiffchaff (area 36 for third time in a week), 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll (birdman_euston). *Sidcup: 2 Waxwings flew S over York Avenue at 7.20am (Ian Stewart per JA). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Siskin SW 0815 calling, also 6+ Goldcrests (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: Ring Ouzel (TH/NC) very elusive - first in brooms, later in Long Wood, Brambling '(SSSI - Jonathan Lethbridge), Long Wood area: 80 + Fieldfare in1 flock going west, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 20 + Chaffinch, 2 Linnet, Reed Bunting, f Blackcap, 7 Goldcrest, 10 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 6 Shoveler north, Grey Heron north, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Skylark (Tim Harris/Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 7th November 2012 *Alexandra Park: Viz mig quiet 0700-0720: 4 Redwing west, 2 Song Thrush, also pair Shoveler still Wood Green Res (Bob Watts); 1 Green Sandpiper by the tunnel entrance at 7.40 a.m. (James Palmer). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-09.45: 3 Skylark, 98 Fieldfare, 21 Redwing, 168 Starling, 58 Woodpigeon, 14 Stock Dove, 74 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll, + Lapwing S, Green Sandpiper W (Andrew Verrall). *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, 5 Teal, 34 Meadow Pipits, 275 Fieldfares, 240 Redwings, 10 Goldcrests (in bracken), 2 Meally Redpolls, 16 Lesser Redpoll, 18 Siskins, www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com (Tony Duckett) *Canons Farm: Red Kite & adult Great Black-backed Gull (Roy Weller per David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 6 Brambling, 92 Golden Plover, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Green Sandpiper, 3 Rock Pipit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 130 Fieldfare, 34 Redwing, Black-tailed Godwit. (Kev Jarvis). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest, 7+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Bullfinch over, 24 Fieldfare NW, 18 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 10 Siskin West or NW, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Shoveler, 2 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bearded Tit on marsh; 3 Goldeneye N; 1 juv Marsh Harrier NW; 2 Peregrine attacking migrating woodpigeons; 1 2nd winter Caspian Gull; 2 Yellow Legged Gull; 4 Mandarin; 111 Redwing NW-W; 108 Fieldfare NW; 5 Chiffchaff; 2 Stonechat; 3 Brambling NW; 16 Crossbill '''SW-NW. (R. Kaye) *Paddington Green (early a.m.): 2 Egyptian Goose over, Peregrine Falcon, 2-3 Redwing, Goldcrest (D. McKenzie). *River pool.s.e.6 kestrel male.grey wagtail.2 gt spotted woodpecker.green woodpecker.4 fieldfares.20 long tailed tits (Terry Wilson) *SE13: 30+ Fieldfare west 9.00 (Conrad Ellam) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c15 Common Gull, 13 Shoveler, 2 Redwing. (TeRNS) *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road) 08.35 - 09.05 - 9 Fieldfare sw, 59 Herring/Lesser Black Backed Gull ene (Neil Batten). *Totteridge Valley: c50 Fieldfare N + 5 grounded: 6 Redwing N + 2 grounded: 3 Skylark over: 3 Meadow Pipit: c20 Siskin: 4 Bullfinch: Kestrel: Sparrowhawk: 5 Teal (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, calling and feeding in Rhododendrons, Moat Wood; 3 Goldcrest, together, here also; 2(m&f) Shoveler, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Bob Husband). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 5+ Ring-necked Parakeets (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 Woodcock, flushed, Sidhil's Field - first of the autumn; 2(m&f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 125 Fieldfare west, 8 Redwing, Chiffchaff (SSSI) and another unidentified phyllosc with prominent supercilium east end of Long Wood, giving only the briefest of head views, 4 Goldcrest, 32 + Chaffinch, 6 Linnet, 5 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting, 14 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 7 Skylark, 17 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 2 Little Grebe, Stock dove, Kesetrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: Viz-mig 07.00-09.00: mainly west and north: 1 '''Brambling over calling (species 93 for the year), f Bullfinch, 1 Redpoll sp, 1 Siskin, 2 Skylark, 1 Linnet, 73 Chaffinch, 266 Fieldfare (incl flock of 22 in grassland), 72 Redwing, 370 Starling, 76 Woodpigeon, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 7 Meadow Pipit into grassland from east. Also m Stonechat, 2 Reed Bunting, c30 Goldfinch, 14 Greenfinch, 2 Pied Wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Rob Ayers). 'Tuesday 6th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig 0655-0725: Brambling (heard), 90 Woodpigeon west, 25 Redwing west, 24 Fieldfare north and west, Lesser Redpoll, pair Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bob Watts), 2 Snipe along west side Wood Green Res from platform 1, also 165 Fieldfare north (Dave Callahan); at least 200 Fieldfare and dozens of Redwing north later in the morning (DC, Dominic Mitchell, Ian Lycett). *Blackheath: Waxwing 1 flew east calling low over Blackheath village towards the (berry-rich) Cator Estate, 15h00 (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig 06.30-10.00: 2 Brambling, 1,107 Woodpigeon, 622 Fieldfare, 207 Redwing & 267 Starling, Skylark, 70 Chaffinch, 4 Siskin, 7 Lesser Redpoll & 7 Jackdaw (Brent Birders) *Bushy Park: 1 Goosander, 14 Gadwall, 5 Teal, Kingfisher, 220 Wood Pigeons, 400+ Starlings, 4 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipits, pr Stonechats, 28 Fleldfares, 75 Redwings, Hawfinch '''9.10am, 4 '''Bramblings, 12 Lesser Redpolls, 8 Siskins (Tony Duckett) *Connaught Water, Epping Forest: 1 female Hooded Merganser, presumably an escape (photos here), 1 male Northern Pintail (also of dubious origin), 12 Mandarin ducks, 18 Teal (Tony Brown). worth noteing that hooded merg in sussex today also, worth keeping an eye on any further records. However, there has been a female of this species at Copped Hall and this site over several recent years. *Crayford Marshes: female Bearded Tit along the creek; Spotted Redshank near the Yacht Club; dark-bellied Brent Goose on the Thames; 2 Brambling, 54 Golden Plover, Little Owl, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 250 Fieldfare, 45 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich Park: 7-11 am: Brambling heard plus 1 probable over later, 5 Siskins, 2 Redpolls, 21+ Skylarks mostly N, 300+ Woodpigeon S, 475+ Starlings W, 800+ Fieldfares W-NW, 240+ Redwings W-NW, 4 Stock Dove S, 1 Blackbird migrant W/NW, 1 Snipe @ 08:35 (rare here), steady finch passage (Joe Beale) 1 Hawfinch W @09:45 with other finches, Kestrel over, Meadow Pipit heard @09:45 (Conrad Ellam and Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Vizmig to 9 am. c300 Fieldfares,c 40 Redwings,c100 Wood Pigeons, 20+ Chaffinches, mixed c50 Goldfinches and Siskins in alders. (Greengrandad) *London Wetland Centre: 12-14 Waxwing (photo)' '''by Dulverton Hide, then flew W, 1 Bittern (LWC website), 1 '''Red-throated Pipit '''NW at 8:20 am, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Swallow W, 260 Redwing W-NW, 1020 Fieldfare W-NW, 630 Starling W, 28 Skylark W, 6 Chiffchaff, 120 Chaffinch W-NW, 1 Brambling NW (R Kaye) *Pinner, (East Towers): Tawny Owl (male) hooting away at 05:40 (Jon Ridge). *Poplar Dock:' Lesser Whitethroat with tit flock at 10am (RBA). *Richmond Park: 138 Gadwall, 86 Wigeon, 28 Tufted Ducks, 18 Pochards, 16 Red crested Pochards, 1 Shelduck, 65 Mallards (Tony Duckett). *Snaresbrook Crown Court: Firecrest in Ivy covered trees, 1 Skylark NW, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 7 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5 Shoveler (Stuart Fisher) *South Norwood CP: Kestrel (m) eating small rodent prey, Skylark, Siskin, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, approx 60 Fieldfare (appeared to have been feeding in adjacent cemetary) and 12 Redwing (Steven Robinson). *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road): 08.30 to 09.05 - 81 Redwing and 3 Fieldfare west, 4 Stock Dove, 14 Herring Gull ene, Siskin heard (Neil Batten). *Southfields, Wandsworth: '''Marsh Tit on feeder in garden (photo). Regular daily visitor for last 2 - 3 weeks (Guy Bradley) *Tooting Bec Common (north end, 2.20 - 3.00pm): 1 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, c 45 Black-Headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Goldcrest, Goldfinch, Long-Tailed Tit, Jay (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 1 male Firecrest, feeding and calling, in Rhododendrons, with at least one Goldcrest, edge of Moat Wood, 13:38 - 13:45 hrs; 3(2m,1f) Shoveler, Lower Lake (Robert Callf). * Tyttenhanger GP: (Willows Farm) probable Merlin - 'based on very small size, blue/grey colour, characteristic low fast flight and wing shape. (Steve Blake). ''male Sparrowhawk maybe? (Nigel Sluman) *Wanstead Flats: 650+ Fieldfare (west and north west), 53 Redwing, 400+ Starling (west), 450+ Woodpigeon (south), 60+ Chaffinch, 6 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting, 4 Lapwing, 10 Goldcrest, 4 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 2 f Pochard, f Teal, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Grebe, Heron, 8+ Skylark (north), 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 30 Fieldfare, Redwing, 10+ Shoveler, 40+ Pochard, 40+ Gadwall, 50+ Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Heron, 2 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Nick Croft). '''Monday 5th November 2012 *Alexandra Park: c80 Woodpigeon SW 0655-0720, also pair Shoveler still Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Water Pipit (Birdguides). *Bentley Priory: Meadow Pipit over, pr Kestrel, 4 Fieldfare, numerous Redwing (Richard Francis) *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.30-09.30: Rook SE, 2 Jackdaw, 870+ Woodpigeon S, 122 Starling, 55 Chaffinch, 9 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 4 Lesser Redpolls (Andrew Verrall); 1m,1f Wigeon (plus Grey Heron on roof of Heron Hide) (Andrew Haynes). *Bushy Park: 5 Teal, pr Shovelers, 6 Gadwall, Water Rail, 6 Meadow Pipits, 2 Fieldfares, 11 Redwings, 17 Lesser Redpolls, 6 Siskins (Tony Duckett). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm: Brambling (website). *Cowley, Uxbridge: At least 3 Blackcaps (2 males) in my garden today, present now for about a week, the earliest winter records in my 28 years at this house, in which time birds have been seen every winter. (Roger Morton) *Crayford Marshes: drake Red-breasted Merganser drifting down the Thames at 08:12; Spotted Redshank feeding on the Thames foreshore near the yacht club; juvenile Marsh Harrier, 3 Brambling, 72 Golden Plover, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Little Owl, 3 Rock Pipit, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine. (Kev Jarvis). *Croxley Moor: 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Little Egret, 2 Reed Bunting, 2+ Fieldfare, 3+ Redwing, 1 Blackcap (James Palmer) *Greenwich Park: 1 Redwing feeding on Holly Berries, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, not much else though the removal of the olympic grandstands at the northern end of the park has created some muddy puddles which are attracting a few Herring Gulls (Conrad Ellam) *River pool catford.s.e.6. Heron.grey wagtail.sparrowhawk.goldcrest.2gt spotted woodpecker.4 redwings fly over. (terry Wilson). *Ladywell Cemetery SE4 : I observed a Ring Knecked Parakeet eating what appeared to be the pith from the inside of a plant stalk, it was perched in a chestmut tree, holding the approx 600mm long stalk in one foot and ripping it open with its bill and eating the center, could it be insects within the stalk? I have seen them eating fruit and tree buds, but never anything like this. Phil Laurie *Little Britain Lake: Peregrine on pylon eating a pigeon, Shoveler.(Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: Pintail, 39 Wigeon, male Stonechat (website). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: 2 Firecrest (Court), 1 Bullfinch south (heard), 1 Fieldfare over, 6 Shoveler (Eagle Pond), 1 Siskin, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Pied Wagtails, 7 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Moor: Very quiet - 1 Common Buzzard W, 2 Stonechat, 3 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 3 Reed Bunting, 9 Meadow Pipit , 3 Linnet, c80 Starling (Lee Dingain) *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road): 1 Fieldfare nw, 21 Herring Gull ene - 08.40 to 09.05 (Neil Batten) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: c30 Starlings N 1225 (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: c10 Common Scoter, reported to have flown off from Lower Lake - new for site if considered acceptable (Robin White per RMC). *Tyttenhanger GP: Red Kite, 2 Green Sandpipers, 50+ Siskin (Herts website). *Valentines Park: 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Long Tailed Tits. (B Miller) *Wanstead Flats: 25 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 6 Pied Wagtail (incl. 2 possible Alba types), Grey Wagtail, 6 Meadow Pipit, 7 Skylark, 10 + Lesser Redpoll, 20 + Chaffinch, 3 Siskin, 3 Reed Bunting, 6 Shoveler, f Teal, 10 Gadwall, m Pochrd, Stock Dove (Jonathan Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) 'Sunday 4th November 2012' *Alexandra Park: 2 Shoveler Wood Green Res but no sign of yesterday's Green Sandpiper by 1245 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Lapwing & 2 Ruddy Ducks (Andrew Self). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Greenwich Park: 20+ Redwing east, 1 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Hampstead Heath: m & f Wigeon, Highgate1 Pond (Frank Nugent). Also 17 Gadwall: pretty high for so early in the winter (Sash Tusa). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern (sheltered lagoon 1445hrs), 11 Redpoll, 9 Fieldfare, 22 Redwing (WWT). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR: 2 Goldcrests, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Great Crested Grebe (Rich Petley). *Rainham Marshes RSPB (strong winds and heavy showers pm): 2 Water Pipits and 1+ Rock Pipit on Purfleet Scrape, 20+ Golden Plovers, female Marsh Harrier and large juv Peregrine unsuccessfully trying to spook the ducks on Wennington Marsh, 2 flocks each of about 30 Black Tailed Godwits and a flock of 15 Dunlins dropped onto Wennington at high tide, Lapwings, Teal etc in good numbers (Ian & Hugh Bradshaw) *Thorney CP: Jay, 2 Goldcrests, Green Woodpecker, Reed Bunting, 2 Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 15+ Siskins, Blackcap(m), Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Common Gulls, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: (heavy rain) 2 Siskin, Mistle Thrush, Redwing, 6 Chaffinch, 14 Canada Geese, 36 Mallard, 3 Mandarin Duck, c40 Rook, c55 Jackdaw, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Goldcrest, Pheasant, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 18 Common Gull (Rob Ayers). (40 Rooks is a good number for this site. Please also make a count of Carrion Crows. Bob Husband). *Wanstead Flats: 10 Gadwall, 10+ Shoveler, f Teal, 2f Pochard, Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Siskin, 2 Chaffinch, Goldcrest (Nick Croft). 'Saturday 3rd November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Green Sandpiper on muddy banks of New River adjacent to filter beds (drained state of res and river has produced best wader conditions for years), Snipe feeding along NW corner of Wood Green Res, 3 Little Grebes, 3 Shoveler inc 2 adult drakes, pair of Egyptian Geese over, 10 Fieldfare, c40 Woodpigeons SW or SE 0700-0800 but viz mig very poor, also 2 Meadow Pipits, 2 Lesser Redpoll, c20 Goldfinch in area, 1 each of Song Thrush and Blackbird on passage (Andrew Gardener and Bob Watts). *Bexley Station: House Martin over at 0945 (RBA). *Blackheath: male Reed Bunting south (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: Brambling, Swallow & 206 Woodpigeons over, also 6 Wigeon (Brent Birders) *Broomfield Park, N13: 1 Common Gull (personal site tick) and 2 Egyptian Geese on boating lake. Usual small flock of wintering Shovelers present on ornamental ponds. (Katy McGilvray) *Greenwich Park: Very quiet but 2 Siskins S, 1 Linnet, 3+ Redpolls heard/ one W, 1 migrant Song Thrush W, 1 Fieldfare W (and another heard), Redwing/s heard, 2 Meadow Pipits S, c16 Woodpigeon S. Plenty of Goldcrests around still. (Joe Beale). *Greenwich Peninsula: Chiffchaff, f Sparrowhawk, Redpoll/s heard over (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard N over Cohens Field at 11:00 and again at 12:00; 3 Swallow W, 3 Redpoll, c. 25 Siskin, Fieldfare, 2 Meadow Pipit , 17 Gadwall, f Wigeon still, Highgate 1 Pond (Frank Nugent). *Ingrebourne Valley: 8 Yellowhammer, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Swallow, 37 Fieldfare, 2 Siskin, Sand Martin, 2 Golden Plover, Rook and 20 Lesser Redpoll(Dave Morrison) *Leyton Oliver Road/Orient Way: Brambling north, 22 Chaffinch, Siskin, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 13 Linnet, 32 Pied Wagtails, 2 Egyptian Geese over, 10 Stock Dove over, 210 Woodpigeon, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldcrest (S Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Jack Snipe, 14 C.Snipe, 2 Brambling (E), 4 Skylark(NW/W), 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 33 Redwing, 17 Fieldfare, 9 Cetti's Warbler (website). *Richmond Park: f Shelduck, 72 Wigeon, 92 Gadwall, min 15 Red-crested Pochard, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 4 Meadow Pipits, 2pr Stonechats, 3 Siskins (Neil Anderson) *Rye Meads: Great Grey Shrike on wires by toll road though elusive (RBA). *Stocker's Lake: 7 Goldeneye, including 1 male; 2 male Red-crested Pochard Bury Lake (herts website). *Woodlands Farm: Female Brambling by dipping pond, 30+ Lesser Redpoll feeding on Willowherb, male Bullfinch in hedge on the way to Clothworkers Wood (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Woodside Park: male Blackcap in Westbury Road gardens (Ian Ellis). *Wormwood Scrubs: Fem Goshawk flew low SSW over Scrubs at 07.15, scattering pigeons and crows over prison. (Small buzzard sized bird, slow powerful wing-beats on broad rounded wings). Also 1 Lesser Redpoll briefly on embankment, 1 Fieldfare in grassland, c24 Meadow Pipit incl arrival of flock of 12, 2 Siskin W, 224 Woodpigeon SW, 1 Collared Dove W, 4 Jackdaw, 23 Chaffinch W, fem Reed Bunting, fem Kestrel, Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail, c40 nervous Blackbirds, 5 Common Gull and 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls with Black-headed Gulls on pitches. (Rob Ayers) 'Friday 2nd November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig 0700-0725 - 140 Starling NW, 12 Woodpigeon mostly SE, 9 Chaffinch, Fieldfare North, Blackbird (Bob Watts). *Bankside SE1: 1 Song Thrush in garden near Tate birches 1325 then flew across river, 3 Common Gull with Bh Gulls, 1 Peregrine on Tate Modern tower facing east. (P Beckenham/D Greenwood) *Barnehurst: Grey Heron very low over Windermere Rd near junction with Erith Rd, being mobbed by 14 Ring-necked Parakeets. (Chris Rose). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-08.45: 67 Starling W, 4 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 29 Woodpigeon, 8 Stock Dove, 30 Chaffinch, 12 Greenfinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club a.m; 3 Rock Pipit, Golden Plover, Greenshank, 2 Peregrine, Little Owl, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 82 Fieldfare, 35 Redwing 5 Goldcrest. (Kev Jarvis) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: m Sparrowhawk, 2 Redwing, Green and Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) *Paddington Green: 2 Peregrine Falcon a.m., 1 of which killed a Feral Pigeon over the Edgware Road (D. McKenzie). *Sidcup: Swallow W over York Avenue at 13:45 (Ian Stewart per JA). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Imm/fem Ring Ouzel flew east early am, 2 Firecrest, 10 Goldcrest, 6 Siskin west, Lesser Redpoll, Song Thrush (Stuart Fisher) *Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, House Sparrow, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, calling and associating with a Goldcrest in Rhododendrons, South edge of Moat Wood, 12:50 - 13:00 hrs; 6(4m,2f) Shoveler, Lower Lake (Robert Callf & Robin White). 'Thursday 1st November 2012' *Alexandra Park: Lesser Redpoll, Redwing, Blackbird 7am (Bob Watts). Grey Heron perched with gulls on rail beside island on boating lake, 14.00 (Naomi Stadlen). *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 06.45-08.45 after rain: 26 Redwing, 39 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club, 97 Golden Plover, 4 Rock Pipit, 4 Curlew, Lesser Redpoll, Greenshank, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 200 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). updates @Kevjarvis76 *Liverpool Street station: dead Woodcock at the Broadgate Circle entrance to the station this morning (Ian Woodward). Any such find is sad, but are you sure it wasn't dropped by some country banker on the way home from Leadenhall market! :) Likely a full-moon migrant from the Continent that came to grief through a lethal combination of City lights and a plate-glass window (birdman_euston). *London Wetland Centre: Mandarin, 35 Redwing W+NW, 28 Redpoll and 13 Siskin wildside, 27 Fieldfare NW, 13 Snipe (website). *Mudchute: 5+ Monk Parakeets, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Northwood: 2 Buzzard (probably over Haste Hill Golf course or Cemetery - seen from Northwood School) (Tony Kennelly). *Thurrock (M25): Probable Hen Harrier over field margin adjacent to M25 N bound btw J29 and 30, 1125 (Peter Beckenham) *Thorney CP: 2 Greenfinch, Song Thrush, 2 Jays, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Little Grebe, Common Gull, Stock Dove over, 2 Grey Herons, 2 Blackcaps 1m 1f, 15+ Pochards, Chaffinch, Chiffchaff.(Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 3 Redwing, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Rook, Sparrowhawk (John Colmans). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *